Thieving
Thieving ☀ Locations Edgeville/Varrock * To reach Edgeville Stalls, type in ::Edge and go south towards the bank. Or go to the Teleports > Skilling > Thieving > General Stalls. * To reach the Stalls in Varrock, type ::Market and they'll be located outside the General Store. General Stall Level Required: 1 '''XP Rates''' 9,000 XP Extreme 3,000 XP Legend 1,500 XP Ironman 600 XP Immortal 300 XP HCI 120 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' 5,000 GP + Empty Vial Food Stall Level Required: 25 '''XP Rates''' 18,000 XP Extreme 6,000 XP Legend 3,000 XP Ironman 1,200 XP Immortal 600 XP HCI 240 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' 8,000 GP, Potato with Cheese, Potato with Butter, Chilli Potato, Tuna Potato, Baked Potato, Pike, Tuna, Monkfish, Banana, Mushroom Potato and Egg Potato. Magic Stall Level Required: 50 '''XP Rates''' 24,000 XP Extreme 8,000 XP Legend 1,600 XP Immortal 320 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' 10,000 GP, 1-26 Mind Runes, 1-5 Soul Runes, 1-2 Water Runes, 1-3 Blood Runes, 1-6 Death Runes, 1-13 Nature Runes, 1-3 Earth Runes, 1-4 Chaos Runes, 1-27 Body Runes, 1-33 Air Runes, 1-4 Law Runes, 1-7 Fire Runes, 1-2 Astral Runes, 1-13 Cosmic Runes, Magic Potion (1-4), Staff of Air, Staff of Earth, Staff of Water or Staff of Fire. Crafting Stall Level Required: 75 '''XP Rates''' 31,500 XP Extreme 10,500 XP Legend 2,100 XP Immortal 420 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' 12,000 GP, Chisel, Bow String, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Opal, Uncut Ruby, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Diamond, Uncut Red Topaz, Gold Ring, Ring of Recoil, Sapphire Ring, Ruby Ring, Magic Stone, Emerald Ring or Diamond Ring. Scimitar Stall Level Required: 85 '''XP Rates''' 37,500 XP Extreme 12,500 XP Legend 2,500 XP Immortal 500 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' 15,000 GP, Bronze Scimitar, Iron Scimitar, Iron Scimitar, White Scimitar, Black Scimitar, Steel Scimitar, Mithril Scimitar, Adamant Scimitar or Rune Scimitar. Ardougne * You can reach Ardougne by going to City Teleports and pressing Ardougne. Stalls = Baker's Stall = Level Required: 1 '''XP Rates''' 7,500 XP Extreme 2,500 XP Legend 1,250 XP Ironman 500 XP Immortal 250 XP HCI 100 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' Rockcake, Bread, Chocolate Cake or Cake = Silk Stall = Level Required: 20 '''XP Rates''' 18,000 XP Extreme 6,000 XP Legend 3,000 XP Ironman 1,200 XP Immortal 600 XP HCI 240 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' Silk = Fur Stall = Level Required: 35 '''XP Rates''' 33,000 XP Extreme 11,000 XP Legend 5,500 XP Ironman 2,200 XP Immortal 1,100 XP HCI 440 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' Fur = Silver Stall = Level Required: 50 '''XP Rates''' 48,000 XP Extreme 16,000 XP Legend 8,000 XP Ironman 3,200 XP Immortal 1,600 XP HCI 640 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' Silver Bar, Silver Ore or Silver Necklace = Spice Stall = Level Required: 65 '''XP Rates''' 63,000 XP Extreme 21,000 XP Legend 10,500 XP Ironman 4,200 XP Immortal 2,100 XP HCI 840 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' Spice = Gem Stall = Level Required: 75 '''XP Rates''' 78,000 XP Extreme 26,000 XP Legend 13,000 XP Ironman 5,200 XP Immortal 2,600 XP HCI 1,040 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' Uncut Jade, Uncut Red Topaz, Uncut Ruby, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Diamond or Magic Stone. Pickpocket NPC's = Man = = Farmer = = HAM Member = = Al-Kharid Warrior = = Warrior Woman = = Rogue = = Master Farmer = = Falador Guard = = Bandit = = Ardougne Guard = = Paladin = = Hero = Wilderness Edgeville Dungeon You can view the video below to see how to get to Edgeville Dungeon. Once you're in the dungeon, you'll be able to steal from the chests located near the entrance. Level Required: 20 '''XP Rates''' 7,500 XP Extreme 2,500 XP Legend 1,250 XP Ironman 500 XP Immortal 250 XP HCI 100 XP Grandmaster '''Rewards''' 1 Crushed Nest, 1 Chopped Onion, 1 Mort Myre Fungus, 2-4 Red Spiders' Eggs 1 Chocolate Dust, 1 Dragonscale Dust, 1 Jangerberry or 1 Potato Cactus. Bandits This NPC is located at level 52 wilderness. You can reach this place through Teleports > Bosses > Chaos Elementals. You'll need to take a 10M risk in order to pickpocket these, do note that you'll also become skulled (unless you're a Legendary Donator) once you've pickpocketed the NPC and vulnerable to PKers. Best Training Methods Varrock/Edge Stalls One of the most common methods used to train is the Edgeville/Varrock Stalls. These provide the players with good exp as well as items to sell to Sigmund for GP. Wilderness Bandits This method allows you to get good experience as well as up to 76k GP per pickpocket making this the best thieving method for gold. However, you'll need 10M risk to be able to thieve these. The bandits are also located in deep wilderness so you'll be risking the gold pickpocketed to PKers. Once pickpocketed, you will become skulled (unless you're a Legendary Donator) and vulnerable to be killed regardless of your combat level. Gem Stall/Hero Combo This method is not frequently used but is still a good exp method. This method involves stealing from the Gem Stall and pickpocketing a Hero while the Gem Stall replenishes. This'll gain you a quick amount of EXP and Gold.